What is life without you
by Lizzyreedus1212
Summary: Rick and daryl find sophia alive. Carl tells his dad he has a big crush on sophia and rick thinks its cute! Carl/sophia and rick/daryl (this is a slash so just warning you) This is my first fanfic so go easy on me !
1. LIFE

What is life without you  
The walking dead fanfiction  
Carl/sophia and daryl/rick  
Chapter 1: LIFE  
( Rick's pov)

I had to get them back to the prison. We just found sophia and daryl almost got bit by a walker, and carl wasn't helping the situation at all he was just bawling out crying.  
When we finally got back to the prison and carol saw sophia she squeezed that poor girl so much. At least she's happy.  
"Rick what happen to daryl!?" Michonne yelled out at me.  
"He's fine but he just needs to lie down a little, so lets all go inside and sleep for the night 'cause its almost dark out" rick replied.  
As we all went inside i got sophia set up in carols' cell. When i got back to mine, daryl(even through for now he'll be with hershal) and carls' cell, carl looked disappointed so asked what was wrong.  
"Kiddo somethin' you want to talk about?"  
"It's nothin just somthin' stupid" he really thought that was the end of this!  
"Promise you wont tell anyone dad?" He asked me so quietly  
"I wont tell a livin soul, except daryl" i replied making him laugh a little.  
"Ithinkilikesophiaalotmaybeevenloveher!" What the heck did that boy just say?  
"Slow down a little, maybe even a lot"  
"I Think i like sophia maybe even love her" "awww how sweet my 13 year old son is finally growin up, i cant wait to tell daryl once he wakes up" i finally replied after a couple minutes.  
How was that?


	2. Something Found

What is life without you  
Chapter 2: something found  
(Carols pov)  
I have just been reunited with my sophia and i swear she will never be out of my eyesight.  
When i got back in my room i saw sophia crying, so before anything else i ran to her.  
"Sweetie whats wrong, we just got reunited why would you be upset" i asked terrified what the answer would be.  
"Its just that i like somebody a little to much and I'm scared hes not the right one or that he might abuse me like daddy did to you.!" She replied to me so softly i could barely even hear her.  
"Well baby that is nothing to be crying over and if you like someone in this group they're all really good people" you could see her smile coming and oh my god i haven't seen that smile in a while.  
"Its carl. I think i love carl... Please don't tell anyone not even mr. Grimes" she sound like she was about to start crying again, but not yet at least i had to tell rick.  
So after i was sure she was asleep i got out of the bottom bed and into the hallway. I ran to rick's room and when i got there i whispered for him to come outside.  
"Rick i don't know if carl told you anythin but sophia just told me the sweetest thing ever!" I was so happy  
"Did it maybe have anythin to do with both our kids are in love with each other"  
"Oh my freakin god " we both yelled-whispered since we were both happy.  
Could things be any better, probably not at all, they might get worse!  
(Daryl's pov)  
I just woke up and was already in my bed... Wait this ain't my bed; where am i?  
"Finally you woke up i thought you were a goner!" Hershal said scaring the crap out of me, where did he come from. Then i realized i was in his room not mine.  
"Can you tell rick to get his butt over here so i can yell at him for not saving me sooner!" I yelled out at him.  
"Come down daryl people are sleeping and they need there sleep after what happened today." He's getting on my last nerve.  
"I still need to talk to him so if you want everyone to stay asleep i suggest you go and get me rick!" I yelled at him getting really angry really fast.  
He eventually went to go get rick after about 5 minutes and a ripped stitch.  
(Rick's pov)  
I just got done mini-celebrating a new found love when hershal came to me and said "rick, daryl woke up and demands you come and talk to him right now or else he may rip another stitch and; we don't need that do we?"  
Once i heard Daryl's' name i ran right past him and to his cell when i got there i saw daryl on his back and a fresh blood stain on the left side of his hip bone. I feel so bad right now and i know for sure I'm goin get yelled at!

So chapter two i hope everyone thinks its longer and more detailed. Because this took me awhile; but i think its better!  
And i may make a one-shot on the side cause i want to but plz review!


	3. Realizing

What is life without you  
Chapter 3: realizing  
(Daryl's pov)  
When rick got to the cell i didn't waste any time to yell at him.  
"Rick what the hell was that just go and leave me behind like that an i wasn't even bit!"  
"Im sorry i didn't know you weren't behind me till carl told me; you know i would never leave you behind i love you to much to do that." He said sounding sad. After he said this he came and sat by my right arm on the bed and kissed my forehead.  
"Your lucky yer cute and that i might rip my stitches of else i would walk out right now!" I said sounding angry but should of sounded sweeter.  
"I love you too" he said back cause that was a way i say i love you to someone.  
(Ricks pov)  
After we said i love you i told daryl i had to go back to our cell cause i left carl in it. When i got back i saw the cutest thing ever it was carl laying on his back asleep with his arm around sophia and she was on her side with her head on his chest. Isn't young love so precious; bad part was they were on my bed and i have to keep an eye on them now. So i climbed the latter trying to be as quite as i could and fell asleep on the top bonk.  
~~the next day~  
(No ones pov)  
It was a really hot mourning for spring so everybody stayed in.

What is life without you  
Chapter 3: realizing  
(Daryl's pov)  
When rick got to the cell i didn't waste any time to yell at him.  
"Rick what the heck was that just go and leave me behind like that an i wasn't even bit!"  
"Im sorry i didn't know you weren't behind me till carl told me; you know i would never leave you behind i love you to much to do that." He said sounding sad. After he said this he came and sat by my right arm on the bed and kissed my forehead.  
"Your lucky yer cute and that i might rip my stitches of else i would walk out right now!" I said sounding angry but should of sounded sweeter.  
"I love you too" he said back cause that was a way i say i love you to someone.  
(Ricks pov)  
After we said i love you i told daryl i had to go back to our cell cause i left carl in it. When i got back i saw the cutest thing ever it was carl laying on his back asleep with his arm around sophia and she was on her side with her head on his chest. Isn't young love so precious; bad part was they were on my bed and i have to keep an eye on them now. So i climbed the latter trying to be as quite as i could and fell asleep on the top bonk.  
~~the next day~  
(No ones pov)  
It was a really hot mourning for spring so everybody stayed in. Carl and sophia were playing on the tables (the game was the floor is lava). Daryl was already able to walk around, so he and rick went for a walk around the cell block. Carol was talking to michonne about how secure Woodbury was. Beth was taking care of Judith in her cell. Glenn and maggie were in their cell just talking.  
(Carls pov)  
Me and sophia are playing the floor is lava making whole bunch of noise and that caused herschel to yell at us.  
"Kids can ya'll come down a little and quite down ya'll will wake the baby up!"  
Why does he always have to ruin our fun.  
"Awe well i bet we could find something else." She said a little sad. "You wanna go see if beth will let us play with Judith?"  
" that sounds awesome come on! LAST ONE THERE'S A ROTTEN WALKER!" She yelled when she was half way. Obviously she won, and i lost so we couldn't even celebrate cause Judith was asleep in her make-shift crib. We now had to whisper.  
"Can you kids be a little more quieter for the baby" beth sounded like she was mad at us, probably is.  
"We just wanted to see if we could play with her cause herschel just yelled us to stop playing the floor is lava cause we were being loud!." I said getting louder. I really wish we had something todo i said to myself.  
"Come on sophia will just go in my cell and talk or maybe we could scare the heck out of maggie and glenn?" I added.  
"Ok that sounds like an awesome plan!" She agreed sounding devious!

What will happen?  
Do you guys think i should add more to characters; i was thinking of using glenn and maggie more; what do you guys think?


	4. What is going on

What is life without you  
Chapter 4:  
Maggie pov  
I was sitting next to glenn talking about our relationship. While he was talking i was just staring at his black eye that he got from merle; dear god i really hate that man!  
"Mags are you even listening at all?" He said sounding a little annoyed.  
"What- oh yeah yeah... Yeah not really" that was embarrassing.  
"Whats wrong with you mags it seems like you haven't been paying any attention for a couple of days; why is there something on your mind?" He try's to comfort me.  
"Their is two things one i feel bad about your eye and i think I'm pregnant." What will he say  
After a couple minutes of him staring at me up and down. Then he stops at my belly and he looks up at my face again Before i knew it he was kissing me so deeply.  
"I love you so much!"  
He caught me by surprise but i kissed him back too and it became a little make-out session. Then all of a sudden somebody screams at us and i got so scared i jumped into Glenn's lap while he laughed at me. After i got my breathing under controlled i saw who it was or more like who they were.  
"Dear lord you scared me and why are you even here we told everyone to not come by our cell" i yelled at them but started lowering my voice.  
" well we were playin the floor is lava and then Herschel told us to stop so then we went to see if we could play with Judith but she was sleeping and beth yelled at us so sophia had an awesome idea to scare the crap out of you guys and it worked and was fun doin it to." He explained to me and glenn.  
" well you should not put stress on a pregnant woman" you should of seen there faces.

Ok well i made. The knew chapter i hope it will be more interesting if its not already soon. Its school and i have 3 more days and yet still so much stress and i might not update but i'll try as best as i.


End file.
